Business
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Jane is Maura's Business. How long has that been going one? Rizzles. One Shot.


**Quick one shot from the season 2 premier. **

**Character's aren't mine, but I promise to treat them well. ;-)**

* * *

><p>"<em>You <em>_**are**__ my business."_

That line kept running through her head as Jane tried to find the bomber that had put her fellow hero forever away from her loved ones. Even as Jane snuggled up to Casey during a night of touching and light caresses, her mind would flicker to that line and then, just as quickly, back.

Every time Maura insisted on examining her scar, every time Maura did something kind for Jane's family, every time Maura asked, "What can I do?", Jane's mind flashed back to that moment when Maura so matter-of-factly told her, "You _are_ my business."

When had Jane become Maura's business? The detective prided herself on being self-sufficient and independent. She didn't need anyone to make her better, to fix her issues, or to take care of her. She was a big girl. She could take care of herself. Yet, she knew, in the back of her mind, that she lived for moments when Maura hovered.

It's always the little things that remind you who your friends are and who the people are that you should let into your inner circle. It's the reminders that come when that person makes you laugh, supports you, helps you… gets you.

"This is who I am. This is what I do. Now, get me in there." She had said this to Maura, and Maura had gotten her into the police station. "Get me up stairs," she told her when Maura had asked what she could do, and Maura had gotten her upstairs.

Maura got her.

Maura got her because Maura had somehow managed to make Jane _her_ business, and Jane had never tried to keep Maura from doing it.

Her parents were divorcing, her mother was living in Maura's guest house, her father was completely MIA, her younger brother seemed so much older than before, and she still wasn't 100% on the job. But, she somehow managed to forget all of that when she was around Maura.

But, then again, Maura seemed to know that she needed the mental break, unlike so many other people in her life. What was it about this small, quirky woman that made Jane feel so safe and comfortable?

* * *

><p>"Hey Maura, when did I become your pet project?" Jane gave a light huff as she plopped down on her clean sofa and glanced around her finally clean apartment.<p>

"What do you mean?" Maura was still drying her hair with a towel, her night clothes hidden under a light robe. "You asked me to help you clean up your apartment today."

"Yeah. That's not what I meant. I mean, never mind," Jane shook her head and gave a wave of her hand. "How was the shower?"

"Good. I like that new showerhead. Home shopping network?" The medical examiner sat down next to Jane, lifting the detective's long legs and resting them in her lap. "I think I can approve of that purchase."

"Funny. So, what happened with Slucky anyway? I called to get an appointment and actually managed to get one, so I'm guessing he's got some free time." With a grunt, Jane reached for a pillow and adjusted, not bothering to move her legs.

"Let's just say we didn't agree on some key issues." Maura's face said she didn't really want to discuss it.

"I thought he was great as long as he wasn't talking," Jane teased.

"That was the problem. He talked." They both laughed. "I'm sorry about your friend from high school. He seemed like he could have been a good one."

Jane shrugged. "It was probably for the best. He said I scare him."

"You scare me, too, but I didn't run away to another country to get away from you." It was out of Maura's mouth before she could stop it, and the venom in her words surprised both her and her best friend.

"Wow, Maura, tell me what you really think."

"I'm sorry, Jane. I'm not sure where that came from. I realize he's on active duty. His leave being up was certainly not his fault." Maura waited a beat before continuing. "But, you two didn't have sex, did you?"

"I thought I said I wasn't going to have this conversation with… okay, no. No, we did not have sex. You happy you made me say it again?" The detective shifted on the sofa, pulling her leg away from Maura's lap.

"No. I still believe you'd feel better if you had sex." Maura gave a little shrug.

"Really?" Jane sat up, wincing slightly but ignoring the pain. "And who am I going to sleep with, huh? I mean, it's not like I meet a lot of guys in my line of work. Come on, Maura. You're worse than my mother sometimes, I swear." At Maura's slight shrug, Jane continued her rant. "I mean, you keep _saying_ I should have sex, and you _know_ I don't have a lot of options. What?" She threw her hands up in frustration. "Are _you_ going to do the job if I can't find anyone?"

"If you'd like for me to," Maura responded lightly as she went back to drying her hair. "But, you've often told me that you're not interested in homosexual sexual relations."

Jane's eyes bulged and her jaw dropped as she stared at her best friend. After a few missed startups, she finally managed to croaked out a sound that came close to being the word 'what'.

"I said I would not object to being the one to help ease your sexual frustration, but you've made it clear that is one boundary line you are not interested in crossing with me. However, if you've changed your mind, I wouldn't be opposed to exploring the option."

"You're serious?" Jane was blinking rapidly. She could feel it but couldn't stop the shock from showing on her face.

"Yes." In a graceful movement, Maura stood and gave Jane a gentle smile. "I'm going to go blow dry my hair."

* * *

><p>Jane sat dumfounded on her sofa. As the noise of the blow dryer rang through her small apartment, her mind raced through the conversation she'd just had with her best friend.<p>

Her best friend who was currently lending her guest house to her mother…

Her best friend who bought more clothes for her than she bought for herself…

Her best friend who was always the first to come to her aid…

… who was always there when she needed something.

… who was the one to help her deal with her issues.

… who got her.

… who was the only one to bother to make Jane _her_ business.

* * *

><p>"Well, crap." Jane let out a heavy sigh as she ran a hand across her face. The apartment was quiet, but she didn't notice. "How did I miss that?"<p>

"Miss what?" Jane squealed and jumped, pillow flying, as Maura sat down again, her hair perfectly dried and styled for an evening of watching movies.

"God, Maura, you scared the crap out of me. You need to wear a cat collar or something." Jane picked the pillow off the floor where it had landed.

"Sorry, I thought you heard the blow dryer stop. What did you miss?" Maura tilted her head to the side, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"When were you going to tell me you had a crush on me?" With a grunt, Jane slowly slide back down onto her side of the sofa, facing the honey brunette.

"I hadn't planned on it. It didn't seem important since it's been clear you would never reciprocate." The doctor gave a shrug. "What movie do you want to start with?"

"No, oh no, Dr. Isles, you are not changing the subject just like that. You can't just tell me you have a thing for me and then act like you didn't say it." Jane snatched the remote from Maura's hand and tossed it back on the coffee table.

"Why not?" Still, that smile played at the corners of the doctor's lips.

"Why not? _Why not?_ Really? Maura, that's just not… I mean, it's just," at Maura's calm expression, Jane stopped and took in a deep breath. "You'll just do whatever I ask you to, won't you?"

"No. I will not, for example, wear a cat collar. They chafe." Maura's eyes were glittering with humor at her own little joke.

"I don't even want to know how you know that. Besides, that's not what I mean. What I _mean_ is that… man, I don't know what I mean." The detective sat back against the sofa, rolling her eyes at her own lack of sense.

"Then, maybe you don't mean anything at all? So, which movie?" Maura held the dvd boxes up.

"Neither one. I think I need a drink." One slender hand came up to stop the medical examiner's next comment. "But, I won't. I know it doesn't mix with my pain meds. I think… I think I'm confused, and I think I've been thinking about something you said for a couple of weeks now."

"Oh?" Maura set the boxes back down on the side table and gave Jane her undivided attention.

"You said I was your business when I told you to mind your own just before the medal ceremony. You remember?" Jane sat up, turning to face her friend, who simply nodded yes. "I think I keep thinking about it because you're my business, too." She rolled her eyes. "At least, you _were_ my business. Then, I shot myself, and you started sleeping with Slucky." She made a face. "_Slucky_. I mean, seriously? Of all the people…"

"Jane."

"Yeah, okay. Look, my point is that I'm still feeling a little lost but not with you. When you're around, I still think I'm 10 feet tall and bullet proof. I might give you a hard time, but I really do try to do better because you're there. You… you make me less lost, I think." Jane made a face. "You also make me sappy. I really hate that."

"I hope you don't mind that I'm not going to apologize for that. I think your sappy moments are sweet." Maura moved her hand closer to Jane, an offer but not a demand.

Jane took it, wrapping her fingers through her friend's. "I'm not really the kind to do one night stands, Maura."

"I know, Jane."

"I've never…"

"I suspected as much."

"Have you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes… and no." Jane stood, pulling Maura with her.

"What can I do?" Maura's voice was soft, gentle.

"Promise me you'll still be there in the morning?" Jane's voice was unsure.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Angela's voice broke through the quiet of Jane's apartment. She dropped the basket of clean clothes she was carrying and took a few more steps into the apartment. "It's so clean! I can't believe it. Jane!" She walked to her daughter's bedroom. "Jane, your apartment looks so…" She stopped as her eyes fell on the bed.<p>

Jane's very angry and irritated eyes caught her mother's for a brief moment before her mother's gaze traveled to the amused and slightly unsure eyes of Maura who was currently wrapped around Jane's side as a way to stay somewhat covered while Jane sat up, holding the bed sheet to her chest for the sake of coverage.

"Oh my god, Ma, do you _ever_ knock?" Jane was too angry to be scared or embarrassed by the situation.

"Well, I," Angela blinked, looking back to the still half hidden Maura. "Hello Maura."

"Good morning, Angela," Maura gave a little wave. "I assume you finished doing Jane's laundry?"

"Yeah, while you were doing my…"

"Ma! Really?" Jane started to move, realized she had nothing but the bed sheet to keep her and Maura covered from her mother's view, and stopped moving. "Could you at least get out of my bedroom so we can put some clothes on?"

"You know, I think I'm just going to go home." Angela stopped for a heartbeat. "Well, back to Maura's guest house anyway. You two look like you're doing fine without me."

"Ma… could you, I mean, it's not," Jane couldn't finish her thoughts fast enough before another crept in on her.

"It's fine, Jane. Maura's a good girl." Angela glanced down to the doctor. "She takes good care of you. We'll talk about it later, okay? You two look like you could use some rest." She smiled a smile very similar to the one Jane often gave Maura when she was about to tease. "Looks like you didn't get much sleep last night." With a wink, she turned to leave, calling out over her shoulder. "I'll see you later, Maura. Don't worry about Bass and Jo, I'll take care of them for you two!"

"Thank you, Angela," Maura called back just before the front door closed with a loud click.

With a moan, Jane let out a grumbled, "Great."

"Well, that was awkward," Maura deadpanned as she sat up, not bothering to keep the sheet over her.

"You think?" With a roll of her eyes, Jane let the sheet drop into her lap. "My life is a sitcom without the laugh track."

"It could have been worse." Maura leaned over to kiss Jane on the shoulder before sliding out of bed to claim the bathroom.

"How?"

"We could have been in the middle of something when she came in. Think about it Jane, we had _just_ finished when she walked in. It's a good thing you made me speechless because, normally, I'm a screamer." Maura winked, giving a little chuckle at Jane's horrified expression as she headed into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved like children.<strong>


End file.
